Isolation
by Maralexa
Summary: When the world leaders decide it would be best to keep the nations in isolation, total chaos ensues. Each and every nation is locked away in his or her own blank white room, and no contact is allowed. One man, a former nation that somehow managed to stay in existence, must rise up to put a stop to it. That man is none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt, AKA the awesome Prussia.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Wanted Man**

**Hello everybody! :D Welcome to my first Hetalia fanfic. Before I start, let me say really quickly that I'm really excited to write this, and I recently became an obsessed fangirl of the series. I haven't seen all of it yet, but what I have seen has made me very happy. **

**Disclaimer at the bottom. Hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_August, 2045_

Prussia was a wanted man. At that very moment, the entire world was after him. Because of what he had done and what he was trying to do, his very life was in jeopardy. He had to do it, though, because if he didn't, then everyone would pay the price.

Some considered him a hero. The name Gilbert Beilschmidt was known by anyone and everyone across the Earth. It was whispered in the streets by people who silently cheered him on as a beacon of hope to a world in need of saving. It was discussed numerous times by people in power. The name and face was plastered everywhere, from the news on television to little paper posters.

The basic message was the same: if anyone was to see the man, they were to report it immediately. Gilbert Beilschmidt was a world felon, and everybody knew it.

Prussia himself scoffed at the world for its lame attempts at nabbing him. They should know by now that the awesome Prussia cannot be caught that easily. "I laugh at these drawings," he muttered to himself, examining a small poster. "They just can't catch the essence of my awesomeness correctly."

He tried to keep a positive attitude, but it was difficult, because the underlying issue was that Gilbert Beilschmidt was alone. He would always be alone. To bring others into this would be to put them in danger, and that was decidedly unawesome. He had to do this himself, and when it was finished—or he was killed, whatever came first—he had to leave it in the hands of others. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that, but Prussia really wasn't sure at this point what the outcome would be.

To put it simply, the awesome Prussia was going to save the world from the biggest mistake it has ever made…

Complete and total isolation.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome Prussia (as much as I would like to), and I don't own Hetalia.**

**AN: Yes, the first chapter was very short. It was the introduction…sort of to get things kicked off. You'll see why I did what I did once you see the next chapter. Thanks for checking out this fic, and I hope you drop me a review to let me know how I'm doing! Reviews are awesome, like Prussia, so send me your lovely reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

**Hey, guys! Since the Prologue was super short, I went ahead and did another update today. This chapter is definitely longer, and as you'll notice, we're backing things up a little bit. This is technically the beginning. The Prologue took place more toward the middle, but I wanted to start with that as an attention-grabber. Fun stuff! Hope you enjoy, read, and review!**

**Yurinnii: Thanks! :D I hope you like this next one!**

**Amirexia: Thank you! Glad you like it so far!**

**Just A Fish: Wait no longer…here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Ricato: Hopefully this chapter will clear things up a little. I did briefly think of _Tangled_ when I made the story cover, and Prussia's reaction is similar to that of Rider.**

* * *

_February, 2045 (a few months prior)_

America rolled over in bed, tired from a long day yesterday. Being America was hard work, so naturally he needed his beauty sleep. When his alarm went off, he turned it off, and then rolled over again. He was too tired to really make the connection that the loud sound of his national anthem blaring in his ear meant it was time to get up and get ready for the World Conference.

Hours later, but what felt like seconds to the sleeping nation, the phone rang, waking America from his peaceful sleep. "For crying out loud," he mumbled, yawning and reaching for the insistent phone on his bedside table. "What's so important?" He pressed the button and spoke wearily into the receiver. "Talk to me."

"America, you're late for the conference!" Britain's voice scolded. "We're about ready to start without you, so get your butt over here. This one is important."

"Oops." America quickly put the phone down, threw some clothes on, and rushed out the door. What could possibly be so important? Sure, the conferences were important, but what made this one so special?

He soon found out when he walked in to see all of the nations in their seats as usual, except all of their bosses were standing behind their chairs. The bosses never attended the World Conferences. What the heck was going on?

"America." America's boss nodded a quick greeting. "Please take your seat. We have important things to discuss."

America had a bad feeling about this, but what else could he do but obey? Slowly and uncertainly, he made his way toward his seat and sat down. The other nations looked as uncomfortable as he felt. There was no chatter or laughing or even fighting. This was odd. "Is Germany going to start the meeting?" he asked, glancing around the room. When his eyes fell on Germany, the man didn't utter a word. He just stared at his hands.

"No," Britain's boss said after a beat. "We are." He gestured around the room to the bosses standing behind the nations' chairs.

America hated how silent the room was. It wasn't like everyone to be so quiet. He assumed that they all felt the same dread and foreboding that he was feeling. Most of them probably wondered if they were in trouble.

"Recently," America's boss said, "strange things have been happening around the world. Immigration into my country has increased by thirty percent in the past few years, and this is bothersome."

America knew what this meant. The world had been at peace lately, so he'd been inviting other nations over to his house a lot more than usual, so that probably attributed to the immigration problem.

"In my country, there has been a steady and alarming increase of French cuisine," Britain's boss explained. "Many restaurants have gone out of business due to the takeover of French food."

Britain flushed bright red, and America figured that this was due to the fact that he knew he food sucked, so France had been cooking for him more and more. Those two had been hanging out a lot, so naturally some of France's culture would rub off on Britain's people.

"On top of that," France's boss cut in, "film companies in my country are going out of business because the public is too interested in British television."

Britain and France exchanged glances. Not everyone knew this, but America would often catch France going to Britain's house to watch Doctor Who. France would make snacks for them, and then they would eat and watch for hours.

"My people are becoming soft," Germany's boss growled. "The manufacturing of white flags has suddenly become a thing, and Italians flood my country as if they own the place."

It was a common fact that Italy and Germany spent a lot of time together.

"Pasta is spreading through my country," Japan's boss said quietly. "And a lot of my people are dressing like Americans."

Japan's culture was easily influenced, so Japan's visit to Italy that one time seemed to have a lasting effect, but not as much as the effect his friendship with America had. America shifted self-consciously, knowing that it was probably his fault that the Japanese were behaving and dressing like Americans.

Bosses continued to complain and address their issues about how their countries were changing due to the constant interaction that the personified nations had with each other. Voices rose, but the countries themselves stayed silent. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation for what would happen next.

At last, Germany's boss cut in. "That's enough!" he shouted. The bosses finally went as silent as their countries. "We called this meeting for a reason. Now let's tell them what it is."

Britain's boss nodded. "All of us came together and decided that the only way to stop this madness is to end all world relations. No one will travel to other countries, and all of you will be placed in isolation."

This got everyone's attention. All at once, people were yelling and screaming. Britain and France were yelling at each other about how this was all the other's fault. Italy was panicking about being alone, China was objecting that other nations needed him and his resources in order to survive, and Russia was lamenting that he didn't want to be trapped in the cold wasteland that he had to call home. America was stunned into silence. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Enough!" Germany's boss shouted. The nations continued yelling.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Germany screamed. The nations stopped yelling. "I know you're upset, but yelling about it won't get us anywhere! If we can calmly and rationally discuss the positives and negatives of the bosses' proposition, then maybe we can reach a solution, but you dummkopfs need to shut up and speak one at a time, or nothing will get done!"

"Thank you for quieting them, Germany, but there will be no discussion about this," Russia's boss said.

"All of you will come quietly with us," Britain's boss added.

"No. I refuse," Britain said, turning to face his boss. "You can't do this. The nations of the world depend on each other for so many things. Some countries wouldn't be able to survive without outside help."

Mutters of agreement rose up from the assembled nations.

"We figured some of you would refuse," America's boss said calmly. "So we brought help."

Doors opened, and large, muscular men dressed in black rushed in and surrounded the table where the nations sat. America watched in horror as the personified nations began to panic. There truly was no way out of this one.

"Don't touch me!" China shouted as a man grabbed his shoulder.

"Germany! Germany, help me!" Italy screamed, struggling against a man that scooped him up as if he was nothing. "Don't let them take me!"

In one swift movement, Germany yanked himself free of two men and leaped onto the table to run to Italy's aid. He sent a flying kick to Italy's captor's face, causing him to stumble backward and drop the nation. Italy fell in a heap on the floor and crawled over to a corner, hugging his knees and trembling.

"If you want him, you have to go through me!" Germany shouted. "I will take you all with my bare hands!"

"And we will take you with our guns," a man said, raising his gun and shooting Germany in the arm with a tranquilizer.

"It will take more than that to take me down!" Germany yelled.

As if on cue, many more tranquilizer darts pierced his skin. Germany was beginning to feel light-headed, but he would not stop fighting until there was nothing left in him to fight.

Nearby, a man was walking toward one of the exits with Canada slung over his shoulder. The quiet nation was kicking the air and pounding his fists on the man's back to no effect. "America!" he called. "America!"

"Huh?" America turned from where he was fighting beside China to see his brother being taken away. "Canada!" This had gone too far. America quickly ran to Canada's captor and dropped into an epic baseball-worthy slide, kicking the man's legs out from under him. The man fell, and Canada landed beside America.

"Don't let them take me," Canada whispered, clutching America's arm.

America gazed seriously into his brother's eyes. "They're not going to."

"America, look out!" Britain yelled from somewhere nearby.

America turned just in time to see a large boot connect with his face, followed by a shower of tranquilizer darts in his body."

"America!" Canada's eyes filled with fear. "America, stay with me!"

All around him, America could hear the shouts of nations, bosses, and muscle men. The shouts were very slowly getting fainter, and they almost seemed to echo in the disoriented nation's brain. The last thing he saw was Canada's worried face, and the last thing he heard was his name…Alfred…before everything went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hetalia whatsoever.**

**AN: Well, what'd you think? Drop me a review and let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped

**Chapter Two: Trapped**

**Hello everybody! Here's another update!**

**Yurinnii: I'm glad you like it so far! I hope I can continue to keep your interest!**

**Loves Peanuts: The thing about Prussia is that "awesome" is his thing. I'm never repetitive with word choice unless it directly applies to the fandom, and if you look at any Prussia moments in Hetalia, you'll notice that he uses that word a lot. (For example, a quote from Prussia himself: "You know, part of the reason of why I'm so awesome is because I drink beer. The awesome taste of this stuff almost brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes.")**

* * *

_February, 2045 (hours later)_

Germany woke up in a blank white room. There was no bed, no food, and no color whatsoever. He couldn't even really tell where the door was. There was nothing but blank white nothingness. It reminded him of the Pictonians and their attempt to turn the entire world into a plain white wasteland with no faces or color in sight. This room was not the doing of aliens, however, and Germany knew this. The room was created solely to restrain him. Many other nations would go mad in a room like this.

"I refuse to lose my mind," he mumbled, standing up. It took a moment for him to realize, however, that he had lost a piece of his mind. He had lost something that every nation held dear.

He had lost the ability to hear his people.

This deeply disturbed Germany. Everything he said and did was the will of the people, but if he could not hear or feel them, all was lost. Every nation, big or small, had the same gift. They knew every one of their citizens by name, and their personalities were based on the personalities of the people. Sometimes, when Germany closed his eyes, he could see images of German landmarks and feel the atmosphere of his country. But now…in this little room…he could feel nothing. The very essence of his people was gone. He could no longer feel the German spirit rushing through his veins. Everything that made him a nation had been stripped from him. He was still Germany, yes, and he was indeed still a nation. But the gift—the responsibility—was gone. He no longer felt the weight of his country on his shoulders, and this bothered him.

It was as if the laughs and cries of the German people, young and old, were silenced.

* * *

America's eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right. Where was Canada? The last thing he had seen had been his brother's face, but where was he now? Upon looking around, America immediately realized what was wrong. They had taken him to a blank white room.

"Dude, no, not cool!" he gasped as a rush of panic filled his mind. "Seriously, let me out of here!" He sprang to his feet and started pounding on the walls. "I'm America! I don't belong here! I'm not _crazy_!" He knew that rooms like these were for crazy people, and the concept of being treated like an insane man worried him. The walls were awfully hard for a room designed for a crazy person, though, so perhaps there were different motives behind this.

Then, he remembered.

The bosses…the conference…Canada…It all came back to him in a rush. He was here because the world was going into a state of isolation. "But that's stupid!" he exclaimed. "The world can't survive without me! I'm the _hero_! They _need _me!" He punched the walls until his hands turned bright red. "No…" He sank down into a sitting position, staring pleadingly at the walls as if they would provide an answer. "This can't be happening…"

But it was. And for once, not even America the Hero could stop it.

* * *

Italy was scared.

For a large part of his life, he was always able to run to Germany when he was afraid. His best friend would save his butt…again…and call him a dummkopf for getting in danger in the first place. He knew he could always rely on Germany to be there for him…to _save _him…but not this time. This time, Italy was alone.

And he was scared.

* * *

Britain walked all along the walls of the room, trying to figure it out to the best of his ability. If there was one thing he learned from being at war on numerous occasions, it was getting to know the environment. He wanted to learn every inch of this plain white room. Where were the walls strongest? Where were they weakest? Were they magic-proof?

As he ran his fingers over the wall, he mumbled to himself, "You know things are dull when you try to read into nothing." It was hopeless. The walls were strong and solid, and Britain had no way of performing magic here. "I wish I could at least have someone to talk to," he murmured sadly. The walls were definitely magic-proof, so there was no way his magical friends could join him here. What he would give to see Flying Mint Bunny right now! It would make him feel so much better.

All he could do, however, was wait. Wait for someone to make a mistake. Wait for a miracle.

* * *

France was freaking out.

"This room…it is so bland! How can anyone stand being locked up in such a room! No color…no company…no _taste_! This is outrageous! Anyone who knows me would give me _something_ to work with, but this is an abomination!"

He missed color. He missed hearing his people. He missed the warm atmosphere of love in the air. He missed Britain.

"Oh, Britain, I hope they are treating you well…" Having Britain with him would make this so much better. Maybe their constant fighting would distract France from the horrible blandness of the room. "At least I still have my cloak…" He gazed fondly at the beautiful blue of his extravagant outfit. No one would dare take that away from him!

France sighed and kept his eyes on his clothing for sanity. If he dwelled too much on the white walls, he would go nuts.

"This is a catastrophe," he whispered. "Je veux rentrer chez moi…I want to go home…"

* * *

Russia was sad. He didn't like being alone. Whenever he was alone, he always felt trapped and vulnerable to his own dark thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder how the three Baltics were doing. Though they had long since gained independence from him, he thought of them often—especially Lithuania. It would be nice to have the quiet, nervous young man with him in the room. They could keep each other company.

Russia immediately dismissed the thought. Wherever Lithuania was, he was probably thinking about Poland. The little nation couldn't have been happier to get away from Russia, and this saddened him. He never recalled being cruel to the Baltics. They were his friends. Why did they want to leave him?

Trapped alone with his thoughts, Russia began to wonder if there was more to his relationship with the Baltics than he had originally thought. Perhaps he had done something terrible to them that he couldn't recall?

No, of course not.

* * *

Canada curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, feeling absolutely miserable. He was very much used to being ignored, but at least when he was ignored, he had the opportunity to sit quietly and listen to the other nations talk. Though he hated being treated as if he was invisible, he definitely preferred it to total isolation. He was a very good listener and learned a lot just by paying attention to what the others had to say.

"Kumajiro…" he whispered, longing for the company of his little bear. It was cruel, really, to separate the two. Canada never did anything to deserve this…did he? He didn't think he did anything wrong. He always tried to be relaxed, calm, and gentle…unless he was playing hockey. That was another story.

Canada wondered vaguely if they would forget him here. Perhaps, one day, the leaders would come to their senses and free the nations. Though the thought was appealing, the fear of being forgotten was still there. What if they left him here forever? There was nothing he could do about it, and he didn't know anyone out there that would speak for him. Cuba rather liked him when he wasn't mistaking the poor little nation for America, but would he remember him if he was set free? Canada wasn't sure.

Letting out a sad sigh, Canada closed his eyes and sank into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Austria was not happy. Not happy at all. This blank white room did not suit him in the slightest, and where was his piano? Whenever he was stressed, he would always sit down and play his piano to calm himself down. Come to think of it, he did that no matter what he felt—sadness, happiness, stress, anger, excitement…There was always something he could play on the piano to reflect or change his mood. But in this room, he didn't have anything.

What really bothered him was that Prussia roamed free while he sat in this room, flustered and humiliated. He couldn't believe this happened to him.

"They could at least have given me some music," he mumbled. Music would make him feel better, but he wasn't given that luxury.

* * *

Out of all of the trapped nations, Japan was the calmest about all of this. He always lived alone and usually ate alone. He was happiest by himself, though he didn't mind a little company sometimes. He knew that he could survive just fine in a room alone, and perhaps he could even meditate a little. He wouldn't sit there and say that being totally alone all the time was preferable, but it was indeed tolerable. Closing his eyes, Japan focused on relaxing his entire body.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

America quieted down his freaking out just long enough to think. He was in a state where random memories passed through his brain.

_Somebody told me my elevator doesn't go to the top floor, but I don't even have an elevator._

America suddenly jumped to his feet as that memory swirled around and around in his mind. "Wait a minute…that was an insult!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the nations or quotes or ideas or facts or anything else.**

**AN: Haha, America. That awkward moment when you don't realize someone was insulting you until many, many years pass by…and then it hits you. I figured I'd add the last little part at the end for comic relief. Anyway, what'd you guys think? Do you like it so far? I figured this chapter would just be a little entrance into the nations' minds, and then we'll get to the awesome Prussia!**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Rescue

**Chapter Three: The First Rescue**

**Yurinnii: I'm really happy that you like this so far. :)**

**6NekoBunnychan9: Yay feels! I try so hard to get their characters right and induce feels, so your review made me happy. ^_^**

**Yaomai The Hedgehog: Thank you! :D**

**Loves Peanuts: I liked that episode. America makes me laugh.**

* * *

_August, 2045_

It was time for the awesome Prussia to take action. He had been planning, studying, and training himself for several months, all leading up to this moment. Each of the nations was trapped in their own countries, but Gilbert himself wasn't a nation anymore and therefore could not be restrained.

Tonight, his brother, Germany, would be set free. But first, he had to make sure that the safe home was ready for nations' arrival. Prussia had chosen a strategic place to build the house, making sure that there were no populated areas anywhere nearby. No one would think to look in the middle of nowhere for a single house big enough to hide the nations. Standing outside it, the house appeared rather small due to the fact that most of it was underground. Prussia had planned it this way to ensure optimum concealment for the nations he set free.

It had taken many months to get everything ready, because he had to furnish the house and fill it with everything they would need to survive. He also had to physically prepare himself so that he would be stealthy and fit enough to accomplish his goal. Preparations alone were no easy task, but the awesome Prussia could do anything he set his mind to.

"It's time," he said, gazing at his work. He had done everything he could to get the area ready for the upcoming inhabitants. Now he had to do the most dangerous part of the mission—filling the house with runaway nations.

* * *

Out of all of the establishments holding nations, Germany's would probably be the most heavily-guarded and therefore the most difficult to infiltrate. Prussia himself was a very conspicuous man with his sharp scarlet eyes and platinum blond hair. Because he was so easily recognizable, he had no choice but to attack by night.

His conspicuousness could be avoided if he chose to wear a black ninja outfit, but that option was not awesome enough for him. He hated the idea of the skintight clothing.

"I'm coming for you, West," he muttered, walking all around the barbed electric fence that surrounded the large building containing his brother. "It's high…Nothing I can't handle." He gazed at the top one last time before preparing to jump. At that moment, Prussia faced a life-or-death adrenaline rush as he leapt into the air, sailed over the fence, and landed in a crouching position. "Well, it looks like my awesome strength didn't go away after I lost my nation status." This would definitely be helpful.

Once he was within the boundaries, he clamped his mouth shut and starting moving toward the building with as much speed as he dared. Sometimes, for the fun of it, he would inch along with his back pressed against the wall or do an epic ninja roll from one hiding place to another. Hey, he can have fun while doing a rescue, right? There were no rules that said he couldn't. He was breaking the rules by rescuing Germany anyway, so why start following imaginary rules now?

As expected, the place was overrun with armed guards. _My favorite,_ Prussia thought, not daring to say it aloud. There was no way he could find a completely clear path to Germany's cell, nor could he avoid meeting some guards face-to-face. That was a risk he would have to take.

He started by falling in step behind a cluster of guards moving toward the cell. He made sure to stay at the back, out of sight, and match his steps perfectly with theirs so they would not notice him. He even controlled his breathing to remain virtually invisible. Once he reached the door to the cell, he slid into the shadows and scanned the two guards posted at the door. They looked strict and rigid, and upon closer inspection, their eyes were constantly moving.

_Time to execute Plan A—"Make things up as I go along and hope that the damn guards don't have panic buttons." _Prussia figured they would have panic buttons, so he had to move fast. Staying carefully out of their line of sight, the former nation positioned himself so that he could knock them out in seconds. In one swift movement, he jumped out of his hiding place and collided the two startled guards' heads together, taking them down. To Prussia's relief, there was no alarm yet, but the cameras were everywhere and surely someone had seen that.

"Ooh, security codes. I love those," he mumbled, using an unconscious guard's hand to access the screen. Luckily, Prussia had prepared himself for this as well and started the hacking process. It took him a couple of minutes to get it right, but he felt a rush of satisfaction as the door to Germany's cell opened.

Unfortunately, that was when the alarm sounded.

"What the hell?" Prussia was pleased to hear Germany's voice from inside the cell. "What's going on here?"

Prussia poked his head in. "Peekaboo. I'm here to rescue you!"

Germany's eyes widened. "Gil?"

Prussia grinned. "Yup, the awesome Prussia has come to save your ass. You can thank me later. For now, we've got to get the hell out of here!" When Germany didn't immediately respond, he added urgently, "Come on, West, move your butt!"

Germany didn't need to be told again. He instantly sprang to his feet and followed Prussia.

Guards scrambled around like madmen trying to find the two brothers. Bumping into some was inevitable, so when Prussia and Germany ended up trapped between two groups of guards, the brothers started fighting. Their superior strength got them through, though both were hit a few times with the guns.

"See ya, losers!" Prussia yelled over his shoulder as he leaped into the air and over the fence once more.

Germany followed suit. "Where are we going?" he asked quickly.

"This way," Prussia shouted, pulling his arm.

After running for a long time, Prussia stopped and looked around to make sure they were not being followed. Thankfully, they were safe. For now.

"Prussia, you're injured," Germany said, inspecting the bullet wounds on Prussia's arms and back.

"Don't worry about it, West," came the reply. "I'll be fine. We have to get you to the safe house."

Prussia understood his brother's concern because bullets, though trivial to nations, were a bit more deadly to him since he had long lost his status as a country. He wasn't going to lie and say that the injuries didn't hurt like hell, but he had no time to look at them at the moment.

"Safe house? You prepared for this?" Germany asked.

Prussia nodded. "Of course. Even the awesome me needs to prepare before going on awesome rescue missions."

Germany laughed softly. "You haven't changed a bit, brother."

"But you have." Prussia was quick to notice that Germany was quieter than usual, and the way he carried himself made him appear dull and lifeless. It was as if all hope was sucked out of this man.

Germany nodded. "I suppose so." He smiled faintly as if something had just hit him. "My people…I can hear them again."

Prussia knew what he meant, because there was a time when he could also hear his people. Though those days were long gone, he understood Germany's happiness and relief. "Come on—let's get out of here."

Germany's smile did not fade as the two travelled to the safe house Prussia had built.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm not awesome enough. In fact, on a scale of one to Prussia, I'm probably a five. xD**

**AN: Germany's free, yay! Now Prussia won't be flying solo on this mission anymore. Or will he? You'll have to wait and see!**


	5. Chapter 4: Teaming Up

**Chapter Four: Teaming Up**

**Steampunk Marionette: Best story ever? Aww…that brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes! Thanks! I don't ship PruCan, though. Sorry!**

**tapion580: Thank you!**

**Yurinni: I probably won't describe all the break-outs in detail cuz it'd get redundant, but there will definitely be more coming soon!**

**Just A Fish: Yep, he made sure that most of the house was underground so it appears normal but is actually very huge.**

**Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl: Prussia is the best!**

**Alex2cool2: S'ok, I don't even read the dictionary. I guess that's why people say my elevator doesn't go all the way to the top floor…or something like that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**notasongfic: Wow, you read my mind. I was about to post this chapter when your review came in, so…yeah, read on and you won't be disappointed!**

* * *

_August, 2045_

"Here we are," Prussia said. "I know, you don't have to say it; it's awesome."

"It's a house," Germany said. "A house is a house, and I appreciate any shelter at this point."

The two men stepped inside, immediately greeted by the warm, safe atmosphere that Prussia had attempted to give the house. Though it wasn't fancy or elaborate, it certainly granted them a sense of security. Germany was very grateful to his brother for doing this, and even more so that he was the first one to be rescued.

"Come on in," Prussia urged him. "I'll get some food ready."

Germany realized that he had not eaten a full meal in a long time. Sometimes, food would be dropped into his cell from a little opening, but it was always bland and tasteless, and the portions were very small.

"What do you want to eat?" Prussia prompted.

"Anything," Germany replied. "I'm so hungry."

Prussia went through the food supplies and pulled out something quick that he could pop into the microwave and prepare for the two of them to eat.

"You should rest," Germany suggested. "You are still injured."

"I'll be fine," Prussia said, waving him off. "I was going to do another rescue tonight if possible. I can rest during the day."

"Who are you rescuing?" Germany asked, figuring that trying to stop his brother was pointless.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm surprised I got this far, to be honest."

Germany thought of Italy's terrified face at the meeting and the way he screamed for help when the men put their hands on him. "Italy."

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "West, Italy is useless. I'm trying to rescue the important nations first. You know; ones that can contribute to survival and whatnot."

"Italy was scared, Gilbert," Germany argued. "He is my only friend. I can't leave him alone if there is something I can do to stop it."

Prussia shook his head disapprovingly. "You have a soft spot for Italy, don't you?"

Germany wanted to deny it. He certainly had no romantic feelings for the ditzy little nation, but he also knew that he would put his life in danger to keep that man safe. It was what best friends did for each other. Finally, he looked into his brother's eyes and answered his question. "Nein, I would not call it a soft spot. But Italy is important to me, and I think we should rescue him next."

"We? West, you're not going anywhere. I can't risk you getting caught. It would be very unawesome if all of my blood, sweat, and tears were for nothing. This is my task."

"I can help you," Germany objected. "I am not Austria—I don't stay in a house all day and let others wait on me. I take action. I can't let you handle the whole burden yourself."

"It's not your responsibility," Prussia said simply.

"Nor is it yours," Germany countered. "Brother, we are in this together. Either I go with you, or we each go a separate way and rescue a nation on our own."

Prussia sighed, knowing that once Germany's mind was made up, there was no changing it. _One thing we have in common,_ he thought. "Fine, fine. You can go with me. Let's go get Italy."

Germany smiled. "Thank you, brother."

* * *

Italy wanted pasta so much. The food they tossed in through the hole was okay, but he missed the succulent taste of saucy, meaty pasta. Adding cheese never hurt. Italy sighed, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of pasta. The more he thought about it, the hungrier he became. Unfortunately, once he pushed those thoughts away, they were replaced by thoughts of Germany. What was his friend up to? Probably trapped just like he was.

He tried to shift into a more comfortable position on the ground, but there was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight. He was too sad and hungry to sleep.

"Italy…"

Italy frowned and looked around. That was Germany's voice. Now he knew he was going crazy.

"Italy, hold on."

Italy started shaking. "Who's there? Why do you sound like Germany?" When there was no response, he figured it was all in his head. There was no way that Germany was here. Unless… "Are you here to save my butt again, Germany?"

The cell door slid open, and Italy screamed in terror.

"Italy, it's me!" Germany whispered urgently, stepping into the cell.

Italy shook his head fearfully and backed into a corner. "G-go away, ghost…"

Germany grabbed his arms and started shaking him. "Snap out of it! We've got to get you out of here."

"Hurry up," said Prussia.

Germany quickly picked Italy up into his strong arms and ran outside. "This way!"

Italy was shaking, but it was slowly dawning on him that Germany had come to his rescue. "Germany…"

"I've got you, Italy. You'll be safe soon."

Prussia guided them to the exit, and soon they made it out of range of the building. "That was way easier than rescuing you, West," the former nation commented.

"It's Italy; what do you expect?" Germany replied, setting his friend down. "Can you walk?"

Italy nodded shakily. "Y-yes…" He gazed at Germany a moment before stepping forward and hugging him. "It was so scary…I thought I'd be alone forever, and the food was _horrible_…!"

Germany patted his friend's back awkwardly. "Well…you're safe now. No need to think about it."

Italy, still trembling, slowly stepped away from Germany and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

Germany really missed the happy, cheerful Italy that used to annoy the hell out of him. This Italy was sad and scared and subdued. "We're going to a safe place where they will never get you again," he responded. "Come on—we're not safe yet."

The three men quickly made their way to the safe house, staying silent the whole trip.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia. Never have and never will.**

**AN: Italy's free now, woo-hoo! Okay, how about this? To all of you that are awesome enough to review, drop me the name of the nation that you want to see rescued next. If I get enough names and there is a majority, I'll rescue that nation in the next chapter! I might possibly make two rescues next chapter, so I'll pick the top two. Kay, bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Hero and the Third Axis

**Chapter Five: The Hero and the Third Axis**

**So…many…lovely…reviews! I almost cried tears of joy! Thanks so much for voting, everyone! The results are in! 5 for Japan, 3 for Britain, 2 for Romano, 1 for Belarus, 1 for Spain, 1 for Canada, and 3 for America. Here's a nice long chapter to thank you guys for being awesome like Prussia!**

**notasongfic: Oh no! Not the Jedi Mind Tricks! I'm weak-minded! Hahaha I'm glad you think I'm awesome. I feel like Prussia now. But not quite as awesome. xD**

**ForTheLoveOfBeerUndWurst: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for voting! I'm glad you like!**

**6NekoBunnychan9: Very true. I don't ship those two, but I feel silly for not rescuing both of them in the last chapter. Ah well.**

**Soaring Demoness: It's totally okay to ask, cuz I asked for votes! :D Germany and Italy are BFFs so naturally they had to save him first.**

**Xandora: Thanks for voting! Glad you like it!**

**liachwan: Thanks! Italy appreciates your excitement. :)**

**JesslaBleh: Hahaha I love Canada! Yeah, good idea. I'll remember that once America is saved.**

**AnimeApprentice: Good point!**

**lonersart: Truth!**

**Bonds From War: Coolio, thanks for voting!**

**Steampunk Marionette: Thanks for understanding! :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Alfredian Rep: America is awesome! OMG he's at your house? Wee! Awesome!**

**Cryptvokeeper: Yay! :D**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Okay, here ya go!**

**Yaomai The Hedgehog: I love Austria! I'll definitely rescue them later in the fic.**

**WhatTheFuzzlecakes: Yay! :D I'm glad my story is as awesome as Prussia! Okay, Japan it is!**

**LadyBookworm18: I have to give the credit to my sister. She and I both roleplayed that plot, and then she gave me permission to turn it into a fic. :D So glad you think I'm awesome! It makes me happy!**

* * *

_August, 2045_

When they arrived, Italy gently tugged at Germany's sleeve. "I'm hungry…Is there any pasta here?" His eyes were so sad and pitiful, and he seemed almost hesitant to ask. Something had been ripped out of Italy while being held prisoner, making him soft-spoken and almost fearful. Germany did not like seeing his friend this way. It was completely unlike him.

"Yes, Italy, there is pasta here," Prussia responded when Germany said nothing.

"Really?" The Italian's eyes lit up

Germany couldn't help but smile. "Pasta is all you need, isn't it, to go back to your old self?"

Italy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Let's test that, then," Prussia suggested impatiently. "It is very unawesome to see you like this." He headed to the kitchen without waiting for a response and started cooking some pasta and sauce. Italy lingered in the doorway, not entirely sure if he was welcome to come in or not. Prussia focused on his work without a word, and when the meal was finished, he spiced it up and set a plate down on the table. "Eat up, Italy. I really can't stand seeing you like this anymore."

Italy inched hesitantly to the table and sat down, eyeing the pasta longingly. Picking up the fork, he cautiously scooped up a bite and brought it to his mouth. The smell of the dish brought happy thoughts to his mind, and as soon as the first bite was chewed and swallowed, the Italian nation's eyes lit up even more and a smile came to his face. "This pasta…it's so good!" He started shoveling more into his mouth, not stopping until the whole plate was licked clean.

Germany laughed. "He's back."

"Good thing, too," Prussia remarked. "His behavior was starting to make me depressed, and the awesome Prussia should never be depressed."

Germany punched his brother lightly in the arm before continuing to observe Italy.

"Can I have some more?" Italy asked eagerly, bouncing a little in his seat.

Prussia nodded. "Sure, help yourself. You've been underfed."

"Yeah, I have," Italy said, nodding as he served himself more pasta. "Who else is here?" he asked.

"Just the three of us for now," Germany told him. "There will be many more rescue missions where that came from."

"He's not coming with us," Prussia said quickly, wanting to establish this rule early on.

"Of course not," Germany agreed. "The only preparation he would make would be a mass production of white flags."

"What's wrong with white flags?" Italy asked.

"Well, you know that the white flag means surrendering, right?" Germany asked, knowing that Italy knew this. "If you wave the white flag, they'll think you are surrendering, and therefore…"

"…you will be sent back to that awful white room," Prussia finished for him. "And we're not bailing your ass out a second time."

Germany knew that was a lie. He would definitely save his best friend again if he had to, but it would be a major pain in the ass.

Italy nodded, understanding. "Right. I think I'll stay here, then."

"Good move," Prussia commented.

"Now, before anything else happens, we need some ground rules for this house," Germany said, trying to be organized as always. "Rule number one: No answering the door under any circumstances. If someone was to find us, then we're all screwed. Understood? Good. Rule number two: Don't go crazy on the food. While there is plenty here for now, that will not be the case forever; especially when other nations join us. So be reasonable with portions. Rule number three: Don't wander off. The buddy system is crucial. No one leaves the house alone, and not ever unless everyone is aware of it. If there is no return within a time limit, we will assume something bad happened. Are those rules clear enough?"

Prussia nodded. "Yeah, West. Good rules. Yippee. Now, who's next on our list? I'd say we have enough time for two more rescues tonight."

"Can I pick?" Italy asked eagerly. "We should save Japan! Then the Axis would be united again!"

"That's not a bad idea," Germany remarked. "Brother, are you up for a trip to Japan?"

"Let's do it."

Italy was not particularly pleased about being left alone, but he didn't object as the two brothers left the house, constantly reminding the Italian not to wander off or answer the door for anyone. Once they were gone, he consumed more pasta, hoping that the tasty stuff will soothe his fears that Germany and Prussia will not return.

* * *

Japan was content. He missed social interaction a little bit, but isolation wasn't such a bad thing. He spent his days meditating calmly and allowing his worries and fears to slip away. Because he could no longer hear his people, he didn't have the weight of his country on his shoulders anymore. Though this saddened him, it wasn't the end of the world.

The last thing he expected was his cell door to slide open, revealing Germany and Prussia.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Japan? What are you doing?" Germany asked, confused at how calm the nation seemed.

Japan gazed at him a moment. "Meditation. It is good for the mind."

"You can meditate at the safe house," Prussia said impatiently. "We need to move. Now."

This was unexpected, but not exactly unpleasant. Japan stood up and followed them out without a word.

"Man of few words," Prussia commented as they bolted out of there. Luckily, they met no resistance on the way.

"Are you okay, Japan?" Germany asked once they were clear.

Japan nodded, and a rare smile came to his face. "I can hear my people again."

"Good feeling, right?" Germany smiled as well.

"Who have you rescued so far?" Japan inquired.

"It's just the three of us and Italy right now," Prussia admitted. "We were going to do another rescue tonight if possible."

"Do you have anyone in mind, Japan?" Germany asked.

Japan didn't really interact with a lot of nations, but one in particular stood out in his mind. "America," he said decidedly. "The poor man has probably lost his mind by now."

America certainly wasn't the top choice in Germany's mind, or even Prussia's, but they both had to admit that he could be useful. Japan seemed set on this idea, so it looked like the self-proclaimed hero would be next on their list.

"Let's go to America, then," Germany decided.

"And we need to be quick about it. The sun will rise soon," Prussia added.

The three quickly set off for America.

* * *

America sat in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. Sometimes, he would talk rapidly to himself in an attempt to maintain his sanity with his own voice, but right now, he was too afraid to utter a word. The silence was deafening, and the heroic nation craved interaction with others. Right now, he was lost in a deep pit of memories that punched him in the gut every time he thought of them.

_Hey, Britain, all I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me independent!_

Right now, America wanted nothing more than to be a child, snuggled up in his big brother's arms. Britain would know what to say to make him feel better. He had always been there to comfort him or patch him up when he got hurt. He had been a good big brother to America, and now he couldn't help but wish for those days.

"Maybe Britain found a way to escape with his crazy magic or whatever." America felt a spark of hope that quickly died due to his sinking depression. "Good for him."

"America?"

America could have sworn he heard Japan's voice speaking his name. He let out a humorless laugh. "Great. I'm as crazy as Britain now. Hearing things that aren't there. Geez, get a grip, Al."

"You are also talking to yourself," Prussia's voice pointed out.

America looked up to see Germany, Prussia, and Japan in his cell. Weird.

"I'm going nuts."

"You're already nuts," Prussia said bluntly. "Now get off your sorry butt and follow us."

America stood up. "Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and pretend you're actually here."

"Good for you." Prussia grabbed America's arm and started dragging him. "Time to go. Convinced yet?"

America blinked. "I guess." One they were out of the cell, America's sanity returned. Why? Because he could hear his people again. "Whoa…this is really happening. Okay, here's the plan. I know this place like the back of my hand, so we go this way, kick butt if we have to, and march away to the nearest—"

"Or we could just follow my plan and get the hell out of here, then go to the safe house," Prussia said, cutting him off.

"That works too. Let's go!" America took off running and nailed a guard in the face as he ran.

Japan smiled faintly and followed. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd really missed his friend America.

Though it was difficult to maneuver and fight their way out of the American prison, the three nations and Prussia soon found themselves miles away, homeward bound.

"Rock _on_!" America shouted, fist-pumping the air. "You guys are totally awesome and I owe you one and stuff!"

Prussia smirked. "Yes, we know. I'm awesome."

The four men travelled to the safe house, and throughout the entire trip, America would not shut up.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Legally, I have to say that, or I'll get my ass kicked. Well, not really, but maybe.**

**AN: Looks like the voting idea was successful, so let's do it again, shall we? Scratch America and Japan off the list and drop me a review with the nation(s) that you want rescued next! As you saw here, I tally up the votes and pick based on majority. You are all fantastic and I really appreciate the favorites, followers, reviews, and support I've been getting on this fic sofar. Our journey is far from over, so let the adventure continue!**


	7. Chapter 6: America's Brothers

**Chapter Six: America's Brothers**

**Here are the results for this go-round! 2 for Spain, 3 for Hungary, 2 for Austria, 4 for Canada, 7 for Britain, 1 for China, 2 for Russia, and 4 for Romano. Aww, France gets no love.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: I haven't seen much of Spain, so I really hope I can do his character right! :)**

**Yaomai The Hedgehog: Thanks for voting! Glad you're still liking it! :D**

**Steampunk Marionette: Yay fellow Canada lover! *hugs***

**Kicklash: I didn't know Australia had a character, tbh.**

**JesslaBleh: Canada! I choose YOU!**

**Cryptvokeeper: Yep! And they're just gonna keep coming!**

**Soaring Demoness: So true. Nothing can break apart Italy and Germany's BFF-ness!**

**WhatTheFuzzlecakes: Yep, I do that! And yeah, I was glad that those two got the top votes. It worked out perfectly.**

**notasongfic: China is pretty badass, not gonna lie.**

**AnimeApprentice: Your review inspired the title for this chapter. Just so ya know. :D**

**gawesome11: Actually, voting for two helps me a lot because it distributes more votes. So…thanks! So…does the "g" in your username mean "Gilbert" by chance? xD "Gilbert Awesome 11?"**

**Reader: Oops…You're totally right…damn, I didn't think of that…Aw, man…um…they have a TARDIS? Tbh, I don't think it's really possible to apply time to Hetalia anyway because World Conferences take place despite the fact that it may be 2am for some nations. Also, they visit each other all the time regardless of the time zones, so while it's sometimes acknowledged, other times it's not. It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey, really.**

**BondsFromWar: Wish granted! Those two were totally the highest on the list, so yay! :D**

**Just A Fish: I'd like to rescue Russia soon because I adore him. You're the first to vote for him.**

**shadowwolf9511: Looks like Britain got the most votes, but only you and one other person voted for Russia. I love him to pieces so I hope he gets more votes soon!**

**TaekwondoAssKicking: I'd say for Austria's sake, I'll toss a piano in the safe house.**

**CookiePrusiana: Thanks for the compliments! I do have a few pairings that I ship, but I'm not sure whether they will be used in this story or not. If anyone is paired, it will be way later.**

* * *

_August, 2045_

"I think we should take a break from rescuing," Germany decided, opening the door to the safe house. When Prussia opened his mouth to object, he added, "You're injured and tired. You can't make any more rescues for now."

Prussia sighed. "I guess you're right. Even my awesomeness needs a rest every once in a while. But we can rescue more people later, right?"

Germany nodded. "Right. Get some rest, brother. You deserve it."

Prussia suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and decided not to argue this time. He didn't have the energy to do so anyway. Once he was inside, he waved off the eager Italy and went to the room he had designated as his own and crashed in bed.

Nearby, Italy was hugging Japan, who promptly shoved the cheerful nation away from him. "Do you never learn?" he scolded.

Italy sighed. "Sorry, Japan…"

"I think we're all tired," Germany decided, rubbing his temples. "We've been through a lot, and I doubt any of us have had a good night's rest since we've been locked up. There are plenty of rooms around here, so feel free to sleep where you want." He quickly briefed Japan and America on the ground rules he had previously established. Once they understood, he retreated to a room next to Prussia's.

"Good night!" Italy yelled happily, trotting into Germany's room.

Needless to say, the group had the first good sleep in a long time.

* * *

"Hey, Prussia, check this." America was watching the TV, and Prussia's picture was plastered on the screen. "You're on TV."

"Do I look sexy?" Prussia asked, poking his head in the doorway.

"You tell me," America answered. "Apparently you're in deep shiz."

"Shiz? Who says shiz, anyway?" Prussia asked, walking in and sitting beside America. "Oh, shiz…" he muttered when he saw what was on the screen.

"What?"

"That picture of me. They got it all wrong. I'm way sexier than that."

"So you don't care that there's a global warrant for your arrest?" America asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're jealous of my awesomeness," Prussia said simply. "In all seriousness, though, I knew word would spread eventually. I assumed they would see on security cameras or something. I'm way too awesome to wear a mask, and besides, if the world knows it's me, then maybe more people will be inspired to start a revolution and end this craziness." He paused thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I'm glad more people are finding out. I can't do everything myself. The citizens will have to stand up if you nations are going to be completely free."

"Wow…That was actually…inspirational, dude. You could really be an icon or something."

"I can see it. The awesome Prussia, liberator of the world! It has a nice ring to it."

America laughed slightly. "Okay, anyway, who's next?"

"I'm guessing you have a preference."

"Two, actually—Britain and Canada." America's eyes were pleading. "I need my brothers."

Prussia considered this. Canada was practically invisible and would probably not be very useful to their cause, but then again, the little guy would be an easy save. He doubted that security in Canada was very strict, so it wouldn't be too hard to rescue him. Britain, on the other hand, would be a bit more difficult, but worth it if they succeeded because the knowledge he possessed could be very helpful. "All right," he said at last. "We'll rescue those two next. You, Japan, and Italy should stay here, though. Let Germany and I take care of the rescuing."

"But I'm the hero. I should be the one to save my brothers."

"All right, fine. You can save Canada. Germany and I will get Britain," Prussia decided. He wasn't going to tell America that he was giving him the easy job, because then the "heroic" nation would object.

"Deal," America replied.

"Breakfast is ready," Italy announced from another room.

Now that the agreement had been established, the two men went to eat breakfast before their day of rescues.

* * *

Britain sat on the ground with his knees hugged to his chest and his head bowed. He really wanted some company, whether it was his magical friends or a fellow nation. Forehead resting on his arms, the solitary man began so sing softly. Unbeknownst to most nations, with the exception of America and maybe France, Britain had a very beautiful, soothing singing voice. He used to sing to America when he was a small child. His gentle voice often times put the little nation to sleep.

Tears in his eyes, he started singing part of a song he had written himself. "All's well that ends well! Sousa! Kateba kangun, make nante mitomenai!" It was the words to "Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman." At that very moment, he was not feeling absolutely invincible, nor a gentleman. Even the _British_ part seemed wrong, because he really didn't feel like a representation of the United Kingdom anymore. He felt as though he had been stripped of everything that made him British. "My people, my happiness, my dignity…They took everything." Closing his eyes, he began to sing some more.

"Nice voice," an intruder commented, preceded by the sound of the door sliding open.

Britain's head shot up. "Who's there?" He found himself blushing a little bit; slightly embarrassed that he had been caught singing.

"It is I, the awesome Prussia," the newcomer announced. "We're here to free you."

Britain very quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, thank you so much." He stood up and rushed out of the horrid cell, quickly accompanied by Germany, Prussia, and a handful of British guards.

"We have orders to arrest you two," a guard said to Germany and Prussia.

"Arthur, get back in your cell," another guard ordered.

"I don't think so," Britain snapped. "I refuse to go back in there." He scanned the group of guards and soon found a weak point in the group. "Now!" In one swift movement, Britain nailed a guard in the face and elbowed a second one in the nose.

Germany and Prussia were quick to join the battle. Punches and kicks resonated as the three men fought their way out of the building. The sound of gunfire revealed reinforcements, and though none of the guards wanted to hurt either of the two nations for fear of putting harm on the people, Prussia was fair game. Britain once got whacked in the head on his way past a guard with a very large gun, but he recovered quickly and swept the man's legs out from under him before continuing to run.

"The British are coming, the British are coming!" Prussia shouted, laughing loudly at his own joke.

"Nearly there!" Germany yelled, bracing himself for impact with the door. Using his shoulder, he banged the door open and held it for Prussia and Britain. "Hurry, hurry!" He gestured emphatically for them to get through so they could get out of there.

Once the three had gotten out and jumped the fence, they kept running until they were a good distance away.

"Are you all right, Arthur?" Germany demanded, looking Britain up and down.

Britain nodded. "I'm fine." He paused a moment before smiling slightly. "Thank you for coming."

"Though I am the one that awesomely led this rescue, you can also thank America when we get back. It was his idea to have you saved next," Prussia told him.

Britain's eyes widened and he allowed himself to be shocked for a moment before resuming his calm air. "_Alfred_ asked you to come get me?"

Prussia nodded, leading the way to the safe house. "He wanted his brothers, he said. He's going after Canada as we speak."

Britain was speechless. He couldn't believe that America still cared about him. He thought that the man had grown out of it after he became independent. Wordlessly, Britain followed the brothers to the safe home, completely lost in thought.

* * *

Canada was a miserable wreck. He didn't eat much and hardly slept at all. The only thing he really did all day was lie on the ground in a fetal position, staring at the wall with tears in his eyes. He needed a hug very badly, but he didn't realize this because no one ever really hugged him. In fact, most of the time, no one even bothered to remember his name or who he was. Matthew Williams hated wallowing in self-pity because he wasn't a self-centered person at all, but at the moment, he was very crushed and sad and hurt.

"M-maple," he muttered under his breath. "I can't keep doing this…"

He wanted his brother. He wanted his bear, Kumajiro. He also wanted a bottle of maple syrup. That would be nice…

"Yo, Canadia."

Canada didn't move at the sound of America's voice. He knew it was probably just a dream…Or he was going crazy. He preferred to think it was just a dream.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Al?" Canada lifted his head, but didn't turn around.

"Yup, it's me." Canada heard footsteps and soon felt a presence kneeling beside him. "Let's get out of here."

As America said this, Canada felt a hand on his shoulder. At last, he turned his head to look into his brother's eyes, and tears started forming. "It is you…" He swallowed, trying not to cry. "You came for me."

"I did." America offered his hand. "I can't tell you where we're going because of the security cameras and whatnot, but do you trust me?"

Canada took his brother's hand and nodded. "I trust you."

America smiled and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go, then."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Britain's character song, "Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman." I do adore the song, though, and listened to it as I wrote this disclaimer. ^_^**

**AN: Okay, let's have a new vote. There are two options this time: Do you want me to do a rescue montage where a whole bunch of nations get rescued without too much attention to detail, or do you want me to continue what I've been doing where each nation gets a narrated turn to be rescued? If you pick the second option, tell me which nation or nations you want rescued next! Till next time! I look forward to the results!**


	8. Chapter 7: From Russia With Love

**Chapter Seven: From Russia with Love**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Please don't shoot! Here's an update! An extra-long one, too, as my way of saying thanks for your patience. Anyway…**

**AnimeApprentice came up with a brilliant idea that I am going to use. So basically, for the major characters (aka the ones that you guys vote for), I'll do detailed rescues. For the minor characters (aka the ones that aren't mentioned in votes), I'll do a montage. Here are the results: 8 for Russia, 4 for Austria, 1 for China, 5 for France, 1 for Spain, 1 for Australia, 2 for Romano, 4 for Hungary, 1 for Sealand, and 1 for Liechtenstein.**

**ForTheLoveOfBeerUndWurst: Yay, Russia!**

**JesslaBleh: Rock on! Canada could use a hug. Let's all give him a hug! *hugs Canada* (Canada: Oh…thanks, eh.)**

**AnimeApprentice: You're good at inspiring me. Your major/minor character idea is brilliant! AND YOU COSPLAY PRUSSIA? That's so AWESOME!**

**Kicklash: I haven't seen Australia yet. Probably cuz I've only seen Axis Powers, Paint it White, and half of World Series…I fear I'd portray his character wrong.**

**Bemony: Russia IS cool. He's one of my favorite characters, so thanks for voting for him!**

**gawesome11: Haha yeah, I love doing Prussia's character. He's so fun.**

**Loves Peanuts: I already did save him. (Canada: I'm actually 144 years old, but my apparent age is 19…) Oh, hi Canada. (Canada: Hi…um…I don't drink from a bottle anymore, but a bottle of maple syrup would be nice right now, eh…)**

**Cryptvokeeper: The revolution will be so fun to narrate! It's coming, don't worry!**

**WhatTheFuzzlecakes: Actually, it looks like the others approve. Russia has the most votes this go-round!**

**Obviously Me: What is Liechtenstein without her amazing big brother?**

**TaekwondoAssKicking: Hmm, okay. I think I know how to make Prussia go alone on some of these. He'll probably tell Germany that security is getting stricter now that Prussia himself is a wanted man, so it'll be more dangerous and thus he should go alone.**

**Just A Fish: Russia's next! I'll detail it. ^_^**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Hungary will come soon.**

**Steampunk Marionette: Yay France! :D**

**Reader: Good point. I'm not sure where Sealand is at the moment. Since he's a micronation, he's probably captured, too. I'll do a scene in the safe house for ya one of these days. Not this chapter cuz it ended up long enough already. ;D**

**TooBitter: I don't ship Canada with anyone either. He doesn't need to be corrupted by a relationship. ;D The only Canada shipping I do is Canada x Pancakes. xD I had feels too and I just want to give him a hug! *hugs Canada* (Canada: Wow, I'm getting a lot of hugs today…)**

**Soaring Demoness: The brotherly love is my favorite. I love narrating it. :D Here's a France chapter!**

**Yaomai The Hedgehog: Austria and Hungary didn't make the cut this time, but they were really close with 4 votes each. They'll probably be in the next chapter.**

**BondsFromWar: Romano will come up soon, don't worry!**

**notasongfic: So true. He'll be a challenge, no doubt.**

**Alfredian Rep: I can definitely see America not being too thrilled about rescuing Russia. Prussia, also, would hate the idea. They'd probably all agree that rescuing him would be logical, though not preferred. I'm glad Russia got so many votes this go-round because he is a good choice for the next rescue.**

* * *

_August, 2045_

"Sup, dudes, we're home!" America called, stepping into the safe house with Canada in tow.

"What took you so long?"

America's eyes widened at the sound of Britain's voice. It looked like the German brothers had beaten him back. That didn't matter, though, because at that moment, Alfred Jones felt like a kid again, happy and excited to hear his big brother's voice. "Britain?" He scanned the main room, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hello, America." Britain stepped into view, sporting a brown suit and a kind smile. "It's good to see you again."

America dropped his bag and ran toward the smiling figure, intending to embrace him, but stopping short and changing his mind once they were face-to-face. So much history had occurred between the two of them, and America wasn't sure if this reunion would be completely happy or not. After all, Britain could be cold and sarcastic when he wanted to be. "Hi. I've missed you…" America wasn't sure what else to say to the man that had raised him as a brother all those years ago. For once, the bubbly American was speechless.

Britain continued to smile, and contrary to the norm, the smile reached his eyes. "Oh, come here, you," he chuckled, spreading his arms for a hug.

America took this as an invitation and stepped forward into the embrace, beaming gleefully. "Aw, dude, you're going to make me cry…" America doesn't cry. Ever. Not even seeing Lady Liberty turned into a white faceless thing from outer space could usher tears to his eyes. He didn't cry now, either, though he came close. "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you, too." Britain smiled and took a step back, wiping a tear from his eye. "I see you saved Canada."

Canada waved shyly. "Hi, Britain."

"You know, some people call you, me, Canada, and France the FACE family," America said thoughtfully. "It looks like we're the ACE family until France gets here."

Britain's face fell at the thought of France, who was probably wailing about the blandness of his white room. He hated to admit this, even to himself, but he really wanted the nation of love there with them. Everything was less…bland with France around.

"Hey, losers, get your butts in here! We're having a meeting!" Prussia announced, poking his head in.

"Okay, we're coming," Britain told him, broken out of his thoughts.

The "ACE Family" quickly joined Prussia and the Axis trio in the living room.

"I'll be running this awesome meeting because I'm awesome," Prussia began. No one decided to object because if it hadn't been for Prussia, none of them would be there, so as far as they were concerned, he could call himself awesome all he wanted and they wouldn't care. "We need to decide who to rescue next. I would decide myself, but I figured I'd let you lot have a say. So the way this will work is one of you will bring a name to the table and we'll discuss it. If we have a lot of names, we'll vote on which two to rescue next, because I'll probably go on a rescue and come back with two countries."

"Fair enough," Germany said. "Does anyone have an idea?"

"France," Britain said a little too quickly.

"Back it up," Prussia urged him.

"Well, he would definitely add some flair to our little bunch here, and—"

"Ha! Britain totally just said _flair_!" America seemed to find this very funny.

"Focus," Germany ordered. "So far, the only good reason offered for rescuing France is his…flair. Does anyone else have a good reason why we should get France?"

America could not take this seriously. "Heh, Germany just said it too."

Germany turned to Britain, who was currently sitting on the seat beside America. "Arthur, I give you permission to slap him."

"Okay, okay, I'll focus." America pondered a moment. "Well, if we get France, we also get his rocking French cuisine."

"Shut up! My food is way better, and you know it!" Britain was in denial.

"Whatever, dude. Anyway, who here is tired of pasta, by show of hands?" America asked, raising his hand.

Germany, Prussia, and Japan raised their hands. Canada and Britain hadn't been there long enough to have an opinion on the issue, and Italy was, of course, immune to the concept of growing tired of pasta.

"What? You don't like the pasta?" Italy looked offended.

"Nein, it's just…we can't eat it all the time," Germany explained.

"So there you go. French food rocks," America stated simply. "End of story."

"France is creative," Britain added. "I'm sure he'd come up with clever ideas and contributions to our group here. If anything, he'll keep us upbeat."

"All right, so France is a candidate," Prussia decided. "We need more names."

"How about Russia?" Japan suggested.

Everyone went silent. The name had crossed most of their minds, though no one had wanted to voice it. Japan himself was a little reluctant to do it himself.

"No." Prussia shook his head. "Absolutely not." Prussia's intense dislike—okay, hatred—for the Russian nation was so great that he wanted nothing to do with the idea of rescuing him. "Forget it. Denied. Sorry."

"We haven't discussed it yet," Britain pointed out.

"I don't care. As the awesome leader of this awesome meeting, I reserve the right to terminate a name from the list and blah, blah, blah. Any other names?" Prussia asked, hoping to direct the conversation away from Russia.

"You know, Russia wouldn't be my top personal choice either, but don't you think he'd be good to have on our side?" Britain suggested.

"I hate to say this, but I think Britain has a point," America said halfheartedly.

"Russia is scary," Italy mumbled.

"Agreed." Canada nodded.

"But on the other side of the coin, he is also powerful. If anyone was to discover us, then Russia would be a good asset," Germany pointed out.

"Yeah, we could just unleash Russia on their asses and they'd be so intimidated that they'd run home and forget they ever found us," America agreed.

"So…can we all agree that Russia would be a strategic choice?" Japan asked.

Unenthusiastic murmurs of agreement came from everyone except Prussia, who looked downright pissed off.

"I don't agree to this," Prussia said stiffly.

"We could always rescue Austria instead," America offered.

"Actually, Russia sounds like a good idea," Prussia said quickly. "Fine. France and Russia then. Meeting over. All of you go to bed. I'm tired of your faces already."

Everyone except Germany and Prussia headed off to their own rooms to go to sleep. Once the two were alone, Germany decided to talk strategy. "I was thinking we could hit Russia first, since it would be easiest to bring him with us to get France. What do you think?"

"I think that I should go alone this time, West," Prussia said tiredly.

Germany didn't like this idea. "What? Nein, we're in this together."

Prussia shook his head. "I can think of two good reasons why you need to stay home. First off, Russia will be by far the hardest to infiltrate. Security will be intense, and to be honest, whoever goes in to rescue him might not make it back. It's cold, it's dangerous, and it's not a situation that I want you to be in. Secondly…I'll bring up the danger of it again. Rescuing Russia will be dangerous enough as it is, but I think we both know that the world is on the alert. My face is everywhere, and word is spreading that countries are being freed. Because of this, security will be even _worse_. I can't risk it, West. I just can't. So I'm going alone. Don't argue."

Germany gazed speechlessly at his brother. Gilbert Beilschmidt was being…responsible? "I…Gilbert, I…" There were no words.

"Goodnight, Germany." Prussia turned away and retreated to his room to get some supplies. Once his brother was safely in bed, Prussia quietly slipped out of the house and headed out to face certain death.

* * *

Russia sat in the back of the room with his hands chained above his head. He had no idea that the other nations were allowed to roam freely in their cells while he was trapped in the same uncomfortable position this whole time. Naturally, more precautions were taken with him because he was feared by so many. Eating was out of the question because even the toughest of the guards were afraid of Ivan. No one entered his cell even once. He was alone.

It couldn't possibly be healthy to be stuck in such a small room with so many dark thoughts racing around in his mind. He couldn't even speak because they had put a strange contraption over his mouth to keep him from doing so. Perhaps they were afraid that he would curse them? He honestly had no idea. Either way, it was annoying.

His thoughts drifted to the Baltics again. Most of his memories were blurred, but sometimes he caught a random memory of his time with them. Those were glorious days. They were behind him, though, and now he was reduced to a prisoner. He never really thought it would end like this. It made him very sad.

It surprised him to hear the cell opening. He had not expected to see anyone ever again, and he had certainly not expected to see Prussia of all people. Violet eyes met scarlet as the two nations stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity, but only lasted a few seconds.

"Mein Gott…What have they done to you?" Prussia whispered. He hated this man with every fiber of his being, but even he managed to find some pity for Ivan. He looked so tired and malnourished, and…weak. Russia was anything but weak, so seeing the powerful nation reduced to such vulnerability made Prussia sick to his stomach. "Hold still." He knew that the statement was stupid considering that Russia had no other choice, but he wasn't sure what else to say as he dug some tools out of his bag. "There must be something in here that I can use to free your hands…" He finally pulled out a small device that he could use to pick the lock. "Hang on." Swallowing his fear, Prussia started messing with the chains until he finally got Russia's hands free. "Let's get moving. I'll get that thing off you once we're clear."

Russia nodded and stood up, swaying a little from exhaustion and starvation. It was difficult to walk after all the time he had spent sitting on the hard ground with little ability to move. He refused to show any more weakness than he had to, though, and waved Prussia away when the former nation offered to help him walk.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" a guard demanded as soon as they stepped out of the cell.

"Run," Prussia mumbled, grabbing Russia's arm and taking off.

"Russia's escaping!" another guard yelled. "Sound the alarm! Get backup!"

Prussia recalled the other rescues going more smoothly because the guards were afraid to fire upon the personified nations. In this case, however, the gunfire rained down on them as if the guards were too afraid of Russia to care if they hurt him. Prussia felt a burning sensation in his arms, his legs, his back, and even his neck. They were firing mercilessly.

Russia was doing no better. He was already slower than usual due to his treatment over the past few months, and the bullets made it worse. Before long, the large nation could take no more and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Prussia skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees beside Russia. "You're not giving up, are you? The great and fearless Russia, giving in? Listen to me…If you don't get up right now, they'll take you back to that cell where you will spend the rest of your life alone. Do you want that? No, I know you don't. I built a safe house, and one of the rooms is waiting for you. There's food and water and warmth…and other nations. But you can't have that unless you get up right now! Come on, Ivan! I'm not leaving you behind!"

Russia gazed at him a moment with lavender eyes filled with so much pain that Prussia feared he wouldn't get up. But there was also determination there, and with much effort, the battered country pulled himself to his feet and kept moving. Prussia stayed beside him the whole time, urging him on as the guards got closer and closer.

"They're gaining on us! Faster, Russia!" Prussia knew that his own physical strength was running out, but he would not get caught. The awesome Prussia refused to become a prisoner. "Nearly there…"

Guards blocked the exits, shooting ceaselessly at the two fleeing men. Prussia felt bullets in his side, his chest, his stomach…They were wearing him down…He wasn't going to make it…

A gloved hand grabbed his arm, and when Prussia looked, Russia was giving him the same gaze of encouragement. They would make it out together, or not at all.

At last, the two crashed through the guards despite the raining gunfire and rushed through the door. Though Prussia feared they would not make it through the gates, they managed that as well. They'd made it.

Prussia was so tempted to just take Russia back to the safe home then and there, but he was not one to leave a mission incomplete. He had to go to France. He had to finish what he had started because when Gilbert Beilschmidt does something, he sure as hell doesn't do it half-ass.

* * *

Bland, bland, bland. France was sick and tired of bland white walls. It stung his eyes to look at the bland whiteness, but if he closed his eyes, he was stuck with bland darkness. How could they do this to him? How much time had passed, anyway? He had no sense of time in this horrible place! What was worse…the food tasted awful! He wanted to make his own food and enjoy the delicious taste of French cuisine.

He didn't even _want_ to know what his hair looked like. Months of not washing it, treating it, styling it…France had thought himself incapable of not looking sexy, but without a mirror, he had no way of knowing if doing time in this cell had affected his dashing good looks. Was he to spend the rest of his life like this? Before long, his hair would definitely grow shaggy, dull, and lifeless. It would lose its sexy glow…

"Get me out of here…" he whined. "Please get me out of here…"

As if on cue, the cell door opened, revealing a terribly-injured Prussia. France was shocked by the number of bullet wounds the man was sustaining. How was he even alive?

"Gilbert…" France was very glad to see his old friend, but his current state worried him. "What are you doing here?"

Prussia looked as though he would collapse, but he somehow found the strength to say, "Come on…I'll explain later…Follow me…"

France didn't need a second invitation. He quickly got to his feet and supported his friend. "Come on, mon ami. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia-related. Okay? Okay. Cool talk.**

**AN: See what I did with the title? ^J^ I'm clever. Anyway, I'm going on vacation in a couple of days, so I may or may not update while I'm away. Go ahead and tell me your votes on who should be next! I won't sway any of you, but I think I might know who will get majority vote, but who knows? You guys have pleasantly surprised me before!**


End file.
